The Great Rebellion
by AlphaRidley
Summary: When a newly hatched Deino sets out to learn how to play this game called life, he is shunned and wants revenge on this world. will he get it, and if so how?
1. Chapter 1

Icey: this is the life story of a Hydreigon.

**EDIT: This is one of my oldest stories; as such I have gone back and edited the chapters.**

**The great Rebellion**

Opening my eyes for the first time was an experience like no other it's impossible to describe! Wait a second; I thought to myself, I can't see anything! Then I realized that my eyes were covered by fur. Blowing the fur out of my eyes I looked around to find myself locked in this white oval thing. This is life? I thought it would be more exciting then this. Wait, what was that? There was something outside of this thing I was in, and it sounded loud. Realizing that I had to break out of this thing to see what life is all about, I smacked my head against the oval which made a cracking sound as my head burst through it. Little did I know that what I was about to see would change my life and how I saw everything forever. Blinking at the light that immediately flooded into my eyes I waited a bit to let my eyes adjust to the light. Looking up I saw two big creatures that looked a little like me except they were bigger and had three heads instead of one. The bigger of the two was holding the other up by it's neck. It took a while for me to realize what was happening. The bigger of the two had just killed the thing that every baby calls its mother. Tears entered my eyes as I realized this. Why? I thought. Why would you do this to me? The creature finally noticed me, looking down an evil smile spread across its face.

"Have fun living without your mommy." it sneered before throwing my dead mother at my feet and flying off to who knows where.

After taking a break to mourn my mother, exerting all the strength in my small body, I dragged her body over by the nest which had every single egg broken, and laid her there before curling up next to her and falling asleep.

The next morning I set off to go see the world and hopefully make some of what is called friends. Walking out of the cave my eyes were blinded by a giant light in the sky that was yellow.

"First time seeing the sun?" A voice asked.

Looking around I saw a red thing with two slim arms that ended in claws that seemed to big for its arms to hold up. Its snout was as long as hell, why it would need a snout that long is beyond me.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly.

I'm a Heatmor, that's all you need to know. Anyway I saw what happened last night and I'm sorry that your mother died.

"You seem nice; will you please teach me how I'm supposed to play this game called life?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I'm sorry but I can't raise you, I can however," he added seeing my sad expression, "lead you to the entrance to Victory road the place your kind is born, and show you which way you should go."

"Thank you!" I squeaked my face beaming with excitement and gratitude.

"Come on follow me." he said motioning for me to follow with his claw.

"How many kinds of us are there?" I asked once I caught up with him.

"No one knows but the legendaries that watch over us, but I've heard rumors that there are 156 in this region of the world."

"Wow, really? That's a lot!" I exclaimed.

"It sure is but there are 6 regions and the orange islands, and five of those 6 regions have different pokemon in them."

"What are the legendaries?" I asked.

"They're pokemon with special powers that normal pokemon don't have, they watch over us and they are surrounded in mystery as they don't show themselves very often. If you ever see one count yourself lucky."

We had reached the entrance of Victory road and the Heatmor pointed me in the direction he called west and told me to follow the roads but don't let the two legged creatures that are dressed funny see me.

After walking down the road for about an hour I heard a voice that was in a language that I could not understand. Hiding quickly I looked up to see one of those creatures the Heatmor had called humans.

"I know I saw it." the human cried, running over to where I had been seconds ago.

"Do you know how rare Deino are?" The humans' friend asked walking over. "They're only found in Victory road and they are extremely hard to catch even if you actually find one."

'_So that's what I am, a Deino.' _I muttered under my breath.

"But I know I saw one!"

"Your delusional now come on let's get going."

After they had walked off I came out of the bushes I had hid myself in and continued to walk along the road.

After walking for another hour I was exhausted, and trying to find a good place to sleep at the same time. It was raining, and every burrow/cave/etc I found was occupied and the owners were mean, asking how stupid I was for being this far away from the only place where my species was found. _I'll just make my own place to sleep, that'll show them that I'm no retard._ Grabbing some leaves I found on the ground in my mouth I started to lay them in a circle. After I was done I started to stomp on them, why I did it? I don't know, it was instinct. Anyway, as I was saying I stomped on them, I then laid down and was about to go to sleep when something told me to look up. Doing so I saw a giant pile of trash that had a face, freaked out I hid behind the nearest tree.

"What are you doing so far away from your home Deino?"

"Nothing." I said looking at him from behind the tree. I'm doing it because I can.

"Well when you get captured tell me so I can laugh at you for being so stupid." He said before walking off into the trees.

Laying back down on my bed I had just one thought before I fell asleep,

'_Jerks, I'll show them one day.'_

This is my second story that is not a one-shot, but I will be continuing Darkness 's Revenge. Plz send your ideas for this story and what you think in a review! Thanks in advance!

CiYaXD!§¶±° XP


	2. Chapter 2

**Icey: The second chapter has been edited.**

**The Icey place**

Waking up the next morning I yawned what was my first yawn. Well, better set off, I said to myself as I got up and started walking along the side of the road.

Several hours later~

I had passed a town that had statues of dragons such as myself like, fricken everywhere, the people in that town gave me free food, I made a mental note to go back their every once in a while. After that I walked along the road again until I reached this horrible place. It was fucking freezing in this town, it felt like Sharpedos biting you everywhere. What I don't understand is how anyone lives in this damn place. Shivering I walked up to a house that had a red roof and a strange ball like symbol on it. I cried several times but no one would let me in. Getting impatient I took several steps back, charging at the doors I smacked my head into it just like I had done with my egg except this time I simply tumbled into the house instead of hearing a cracking sound and seeing my dead mother. Looking up I saw multiple humans staring at me with their mouths open.

"Why is a Deino here?" One of them said.

Looking between them I made the calculation that at least one of them was a trainer. Turning around I ran for my life never looking back. As I was running across the town I noticed a cave. Dashing towards it as fast as my little feet could go I went inside. To tired to do anything else I dug a small hole and then curled up and went to sleep hopefully without any bad scary dreams.

The next morning I got up and decided to travel farther into the cave.

After a while of walking I saw a furry thing sitting in the middle of a room drawing something into the ground with a shard of ice.

'_This thing looks weak, it'll be good practice to beat the shit out of it.'_ I thought.

Opening my mouth I shot a bluish golden beam at the furry creature which upon hitting knocked the ice bear cub thing out and flung it into the wall.

'_Nice.'_

"You'll pay for that." a deep voice said from behind me.

Turning around I jumped backwards narrowly missing getting hit by the cubs fathers claws. Opening my mouth I once again shot the bluish golden beam, but the bear just shrugged the attack off appearing to not be hurt at all. Running forward I slammed my teeth onto the bears leg. The bear roared and batted me away with a swipe of its claw.

Getting up I noticed that there were giant icicles on the ceiling of the room. Getting an idea I generated a shock wave in my mouth before aiming it at the icicle and letting it loose. The dragon pulse smacked into the pillar and broke it at its base. The icicle fell down on top of the bear impaling and trapping the bear where it stood.

Walking off I soon got out of that damnable cave, only to find myself on another road.

"Dammit I hate roads." I said walking forward.

"Who doesn't?" There the easiest place to get captured, a voice said.

Looking around I noticed an object that humans call candles.

"A talking candle?" I asked

"I'm a Litwik Not a candle." He replied glaring at me.

"Oh, never mind then." I said.

"So, why are you so far away from your home?" The Litwik asked.

"Does it really matter?" I replied narrowing my eyes.

"Not at all, I was just wondering." He said.

"Do you know how to get to the next town?" I asked.

"Just keep going south."

"Thanks." I said walking off down the side of the road.

"No problem."

Later I found the town that the Litwik had spoken off. It was very windy and pretty small. Spotting a large machine I ran over to it and studied it, trying to think of what this cross shaped thing could possibly be used for.

"Hello." A voice said. "Are you interested in our airplanes?"

Looking behind me I spotted a human that had blue clothes on, and red hair with two things on either side or her hair.

Backing up I growled at the human, assuming that it was a trainer and that it was going to try to catch me like all those other bastards had.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." the human said bending down and putting her pokeballs on the ground and emptying her pockets.

Still suspicious I stopped growling but continued to glare at her.

After a while I gave in and slowly walked up to her, sniffing her and taking in and memorizing every single detail. Licking her I was astonished, I had never expected humans to taste like Vanilla. Or maybe this was the only who did.

She held out her hand palm down and just held it there in front of me. Taking this as a sign that she wasn't going to attack me I licked her hand. She put her hand on my neck and started scratching. It felt so good like you wouldn't believe.

'_Not all humans that are trainers want to catch me it appears.'_I thought to myself as she scratched my chin.

After a while the human got up and left, leaving me standing in front of the thing she called an airplane. Walking off I once again started down the road eager to get to the next town and hopefully find what was called friends along the way.

Icey: and that's the end! I should be writing more often now that its winter break and I have lots of free time. And hopefully updating if I get the chance. Also, I forgot to tell you that I am grounded which is why I can't update unless my parents leave or I get the chance. Don't forget to review!

CiYaXD!


End file.
